


A Spot of Trouble

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new Dark threat arises, Auror Harry Potter is sent to Hogwarts to protect Headmaster Severus Snape – the very man who had rejected Harry's love two years before.  Harry was determined to handle this assignment coolly and professionally, never letting on he still cared for the sardonic man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spot of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry Swap 2012  
> Betad by Sevfan

* * *

Severus Snape stood at the tower window and watched the dark form trudge up from the castle gates. The shoulders were hunched, as if the young man was unsure of his welcome, and Severus knew that he was to blame for that uncertainty. It had been over two years since Harry Potter had left Hogwarts, sent away really, by Severus himself. 

The parchment in his hand crumbled as Severus clenched his fist. Kingsley's missive had informed Severus of a new Dark plot rumored to be gathering strength among a certain faction within the Wizarding world. Harry was their first target, as the elimination of the Chosen One would send a powerful message. That Severus himself was a prized target as well had made him snort with amusement. In one manner or another, Severus had been a target for years. 

Kingsley, however, had capitalized on this by minimizing the danger to Harry and playing up the threat against Severus to remove the young Auror from his assignment of patrolling Diagon Alley. Sending him to Hogwarts to protect its Headmaster would make it easier to protect Harry as well, a fact that even Harry couldn't argue against. After all, it was not unprecedented to assign an Auror to Hogwarts on a protection assignment, or as a consultant to the Headmaster. 

His eyes still on Harry's figure as he began to climb the stairs to the front doors, Severus took a deep breath and retreated to his desk, assuming the neutral demeanor he'd worked so hard to cultivate.

**~~/~\~~**

Harry Potter stopped on the top step, listening to the locks opening on the great oak doors of Hogwarts castle. Part of him was thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts, like coming home to him, but another part dreaded it, since his leaving after his eighth year had been traumatic. Straightening his shoulders, Harry waited while the doors swung open, taking pride in the fact that he might have left Hogwarts a lovesick boy but he was returning as a man, and a full-fledged Auror.

Unfortunately, his feelings for the Headmaster hadn't changed, but Harry had gotten better at hiding them. It certainly wouldn't do for Harry to expect anything, despite the kiss Snape had given him just before Harry left Hogwarts for the last time. It was something Harry had not experienced since and doubted he would ever find an equal to, but as he stepped into the deserted Entrance Hall, Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He was here to act as personal bodyguard to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, nothing more.

The sound of laughter greeted him as Harry walked past the closed door to the Great Hall, a small smile curving his lips. From the intelligence he'd been given, Harry knew that there were twelve students who had stayed over for the Christmas holidays, several teachers, and Headmaster Snape. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were in London, due to return on Christmas Eve, and Professor Flitwick would be back after Boxing Day. That left only Professors Sprout and Sinistra, and Madam Hooch that Harry could count on if something happened. 

Starting up the stairs, Harry realized that Hogwarts was different when viewed with adult eyes. The castle was no less grandiose, but it just seemed to fit better now than it had when he was eleven – when Harry first laid eyes on the castle, it had seemed like it was built for goliaths. Harry smiled at his silly thoughts as he made his way towards the Headmaster's office, but as the gargoyle came into sight, Harry's stomach began to churn. 

The door was already open, as if Snape was expecting him, and Harry squared his shoulders one final time before he stepped on the spiral staircase, riding it to the top. Through his training and time as an Auror, Harry had learned to be impassive and professional, and he was determined to prove to Snape that he'd matured since he'd been away. Harry strode to the door and lifted his hand to knock.

"Come!"

Running his hand down the front of his uniform, Harry held his head high as he stepped into the office. Severus Snape sat at his desk, head bent over a parchment, quill tip scratching across it. Harry stepped to the front of the desk, hands clasped behind him as he waited to be acknowledged, willing his body to behave. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore winked at him, and Harry could hear a soft murmur of whispered conversation from the portraits that lined the room. Turning his head to take a quick look around, Harry could see that the office had changed little since he'd spent time in it during his sixth year. It seemed that Snape had kept it much as Dumbledore had left it.

Snape set his quill down and closed the inkwell with a snap, finally looking up. "Auror Potter."

Harry inclined his head. "Headmaster Snape, I trust that you are well?"

"I have no complaints," Snape said, waving a hand at the chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit."

The prim and proper conversation was almost surreal when Harry thought of the relationship they had shared during his school days, but he sat as he was directed. A house-elf popped up with a tea tray, and Harry could feel those dark eyes on him as he accepted a cup with quiet thanks. There was an uncomfortable silence as they both sipped the hot liquid, and Harry set his cup down, determined not to give control over to his emotions.

"The Minister said he'd owled you about the threat, Professor, but he didn't go into specifics about how much detail he'd included." Harry leaned forward.

Snape took another sip of his tea, eyes watching Harry over the rim, before he spoke. "Kingsley indicated that there had been a plot detected, one that reeked of Dark leanings, which seemed to be eager to remove you and me, permanently."

"Simply put, yes," Harry said, hands on his knees. "At first it was just a series of suspicious crimes and some vague rumors, but then Borgin & Burkes was burglarized and someone tried to break in to Malfoy Manor. A Squib and a house-elf were injured in that attempt." Left for dead actually, Harry added silently. "From the conversations the two victims overheard, the suspects were looking for magical artifacts and made statements indicative of targeting both you and Hogwarts in the near future."

"And your role in this supposedly Dark plot?" Snape sneered at him, making eye contact for the first time.

Harry met them straight on, knowing it was a challenge. "Mention was made of the Elder Wand and Kingsley feels that they know I was its last master."

Snape held his eyes steadily and Harry didn't need to be a master Legilimens to know that Snape's thoughts were of Albus Dumbledore and that night in the Tower. There was no change in expression, no twitch to indicate a shared sympathy, and any hope Harry might have harbored about Snape's feelings withered further, but he didn't flinch.

Narrowing his eyes, Snape gave Harry a derisive look. "So therefore you have been placed here, supposedly to protect me, when in reality it is _you_ who requires my protection."

"The Minister believed that we might be able to provide protection for each other," Harry said through gritted teeth. "No one has more knowledge of the circumstances surrounding the wand than you and I."

Snape stood abruptly. "The suite of rooms off that far staircase has been prepared for you, Auror Potter, and you will accompany me whenever I leave this office. When I am in here, no one will be able to accost me, and you will remove yourself from it when I am present." He moved around the desk as Harry pushed himself to his feet. "You will act with decorum at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry stood his ground as Snape continued to move closer while he spoke, stopping near enough for Harry to feel the heat off his body. "Absolutely, Headmaster."

Taking a step back, Snape waved a hand toward the far staircase that led to the upper level of the office. "Dismissed, Potter, I'll let you know when I require your services."

Sliding in front of Snape, the man's breath feathering across his cheek, Harry moved towards the stairs as he kept a tight rein on his emotions. He waited until the door was closed behind him before Harry sagged against it and drew a ragged breath. Snape's demeanor had answered a number of lingering questions that had plagued Harry through the last two and a half years and snuffed out any torch he might have imagined was being carried. As always, Snape had put Harry firmly in his place with just a few words.

Harry physically shook himself and stood up straight. He had a job to do and he'd do it, even if Snape was a right bastard. Harry would do what he had to do, and when he said goodbye to Severus Snape this time, it would truly be for the final time. Ignoring the pain in his chest, Harry stripped off his uniform, pleased to see that the Hogwarts house-elves had already unpacked his bag. Knowing that he himself was a target, Harry had left Kreacher at Grimmauld place to take care of Teddy and Andromeda, and moved Ron and Hermione in to the house as well, fearful for their safety. Too many of his friends had suffered in the past just because of their association with him.

Pulling on his jeans and a jumper, Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak from his uniform pocket and Summoned his jacket, locating the door that led to an outer hallway. It was still mid-afternoon and he had another couple of hours of daylight, plenty of time to for a trip into the Forbidden Forest. Harry really didn't think Snape would be doing anything that required Harry accompany him for a while after that conversation and what he needed to do outweighed the Headmaster's displeasure.

This new would-be Dark Lord was targeting more than Harry and Snape – he wanted the Deathly Hallows.

**~~/~\~~**

Severus slammed his quill down on his desk, mindless of the mist of ink he'd just sprayed over his final budget figures for the next term. Pushing himself back, Severus stood and stalked to the window on the far side of the circular office. The sun was setting, illuminating the underside of the building clouds, and Severus knew that they were going to have snow for Christmas. Several students were gathered on the lawn near the Whomping Willow, and without looking, Severus knew it was the Muggle Studies group. All five members had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.

A flock of birds lifted above the trees of the Forbidden Forest, followed by several Thestrals, making Severus frown. He'd set protective spells around the Forest, an extension of those that protected Hogwarts herself, and they would alert him if a student had ventured out of bounds. Severus shook his head; Potter's presence was making him see boggarts behind every tree. Another group of birds took flight closer to Hogwarts as Severus watched intently, following the path of disturbed birds. A form pushed out from the dark woods, and Severus actually felt mildly disappointed when he saw the unicorn prancing along the tree line.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the threatening headache, Severus closed his eyes. It was all Potter's fault, Severus reasoned, for showing up in his office looking professional and mature. Some part of him wanted to see some vulnerability in the boy, something that Severus could have ridiculed to keep up the necessary pretense. This Harry Potter had come into his own and had gone from merely delectable to a self-assured, undeniably attractive threat to all Severus' defenses. And Potter hadn't told Severus the whole truth.

There were many who would like to possess the Elder Wand, but few who would face Potter to gain it, and far fewer who knew where to find it. Potter had certainly been vague enough about the artifact after the final battle, insinuating that the Wand had been entrusted to the Ministry of Magic. Therefore, the assumption that Hogwarts and Severus were the primary targets was ludicrous, and Severus wondered what Potter was keeping from him.

It had infuriated Severus that all Potter had to do was step into the room and his body had immediately reacted. Even worse, as Severus had struggled to control his enamored prick, Potter had been cool and collected, not at all like the flustered, infatuated boy who he'd sent away. Severus had wanted Potter to go out into the world, experience life, and find someone more suitable, but some idiotic part of him had always expected _Harry_ to come back to him. Obviously, Potter had done as Severus wanted and had moved on.

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore's voice broke into his thoughts. 

Turning away from the window and the last of the sunset, Severus moved towards the desk. "Yes, Albus?"

"You seem concerned about Harry."

Severus snorted. "I'm more concerned about his motivation than his neck! He fails to remember that I assisted him in returning the Elder Wand to your tomb and that the magical seals we put in place would take both of us to remove."

"Oh, I don't think Harry's forgotten any of that, Severus. In fact, I believe it's a sign that his trust in you is implicit, which allows him to concentrate on the real threat." The portrait looked at him over the top of his spectacles, a smile curving his lips, and Severus wanted to throttle him. "Our Harry has matured into a very handsome young man, don't you think, Severus?"

Severus snorted, resisting the urge to say something nasty as he felt a stab of pain. Turning his back on the portrait of his mentor, Severus called for a house-elf, sending him up the stairs to summon Potter. They would go to dinner together, establishing Potter's role to the students and staff as Severus' bodyguard, for the lack of a better word. He refused to elevate Potter to a more personal status.

"I'm ready, Professor."

Severus looked up to see Potter descend the stairs, hair damp from a shower, and dressed in formfitting black trousers and cutaway-style green dueling robes. The robes emphasized Harry's shoulders and chest, making Severus' stomach flutter.

"No uniform, Potter?" Severus sneered, pleased when Potter's steps faltered.

"I wasn't sure how formal you wanted things, sir. I'll go change…"

"There is no time!" Severus snapped as he turned around and led the way out the door. 

Potter was able to keep up with him, and much to Severus' surprise even took a position a half step in front of him. Pulling open the doors to the Great Hall, Potter stepped inside and seemed to scan the room visibly before moving back to hold the door for Severus. Severus swept into the room, his eyes automatically counting the heads around the table to make sure everyone was there. Five seventh-years, two sixth-years, three fourth-years, and two second-years of various houses were all present, the older students grouped around the Muggle Studies professor who reminded Severus far too much of Lucius Malfoy. 

The Board of Governors had hired Ian Davies while Severus was recuperating from his wounds after the war, and Severus was the first to admit Davies was capable and organized. Davies, who had been a Ravenclaw Prefect in his own Hogwarts days, seemed a little too popular and Severus was a bit suspicious of a wizard from a pure-blood family teaching about Muggles. Like Gilderoy Lockhart, Davies seemed to hold an unwarranted amount of influence over his students.

"Harry Potter!" Ian Davies was on his feet, throwing his arms around a startled Potter. "It's so good to see you again!"

Severus saw red as Potter extracted himself, directing his ire at Davies. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from manhandling my guests, Professor Davies!"

Davies’ smile faltered for a moment at Severus' tone, before returning. "Harry and I were at school together, Headmaster."

"It's been a few years," Potter answered smoothly, stepping back. 

"Ian Davies, Roger's brother," Davies reminded him with a laugh. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Harry?"

"I'm here to…"

"Mister Potter is here to assist me with a special curriculum," Severus snapped. "Now if you are done fawning, I believe it's time for dinner."

Sitting in his chair, Severus directed Potter to sit next to him, on the side away from Davies. Dinner arrived and Severus tucked in, ignoring both men as he heard Potter quietly greet the older students he knew from his own school days and introduce himself to the youngest. The conversation was lively around the table over dinner and continued after pudding was served. 

"Harry? You used to have an invisibility cloak, didn't you?" one of the seventh-years asked.

As Davies edged closer to listen, Severus felt Potter stiffen, his whole body seeming to still. Glancing at his face, Severus could see the casual smile still in place, but Potter's eyes were anything but casual.

"An old cloak of my dad's that had a Disillusionment Charm on it, and yeah, I still have it around somewhere." Potter popped another bite of treacle tart into his mouth.

Severus could see that the Ravenclaw wanted to ask something else, but seemed to think better of it as Potter devoted himself to cutting up the rest of his tart. Wiping his mouth on his serviette, Severus glanced around the table, wondering what it was that he wasn't seeing. Potter's shoulders were still rigid and his right hand had dropped below the table, closer to where Severus was sure his wand would be. 

"I believe we have work to do, _Harry_ ," Severus said, sliding his chair backwards. 

Davies leaned over his lap to grasp Potter by the arm. "You can't seriously have to work all the time! Come, Harry, I have an excellent port breathing in my rooms, just waiting to be sipped!"

Severus batted the offending arm away as he stood, his lip curling at the blatant proposal in front of the students. It was widely known that Davies was bisexual and rather free with his affections, and Severus watched diligently to make sure no students were among those partners. Severus pitched his voice low as he caught Davies' eyes.

"I suggest you confine your _propositions_ to the appropriate venue!" Severus pivoted on his heel and strode out of the room, confident that Potter was following him.

The tapping of their boot heels was the only sound as Severus made his back to his office. He held the door open for Potter, slamming it shut with a satisfying thud as soon as Potter was through. Stepping into Potter's path, Severus was taken aback when the boy…young man didn't back down, staring at him steadily.

"You will _not_ engage in any clandestine liaisons while you are here, Potter!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Headmaster," Potter retorted. "Am I excused?"

Severus stepped back and allowed Potter to ascend the stairs, his eyes drifting lower than was conventionally polite. Contrary to Severus' own actions, Potter's door shut with a mere whisper of sound. Closing his eyes, Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but his body, which had been in a semi-aroused state all evening, refused to obey. 

"Antagonizing the boy isn't going to help you achieve your goal, Severus," Dumbledore's portrait chided him softly, but Severus ignored him.

Mounting the stairs with sharp clicks of his heels, Severus shed his clothing as he strode through his sitting room and into the bedroom. By the time he stepped under the flow of steamy water in the shower, Severus was hard and throbbing. He turned his back to the spray, allowing it to flow over his shoulders and back as he reached for his cock, pressing against the base with his palm as he groaned. 

Even though he was infuriating and idiotic, Potter aroused him like no one else ever had. Soaping his hands, Severus wrapped them around his cock and closed his eyes. Bringing forth the memory of that one awkward, desperate, _perfect_ kiss they had shared, Severus stroked himself. The way Harry had fit against him, the sweet taste of his mouth, and electrifying feel of his hands against Harry's skin had threatened to overwhelm his good sense that day and was powerful enough to have Severus coming after just a few strokes.

Severus turned around, letting the water beat down on the back of his head as he braced his arms against the tile wall. The warmth flowed over him, washing away the evidence of his shameful self-indulgence. At this rate, Severus thought sourly, he'd either kill the boy or rub himself raw before the New Year. Happy Christmas indeed.

**~~/~\~~**

Harry stripped down to his pants, Banishing his clothing to a neatly folded pile on the chair in the bedroom. With a groan, he pushed those down as well and stepped out of them to crawl onto the four-poster. His cock had been throbbing and needy on and off since he'd arrived at Hogwarts, and Harry knew that he either had to take the problem literally in hand before he slammed Severus into the wall and snogged the hell out of him. _Fuck! Snape, not Severus!_

Wrapping his hand around his erection, Harry stroked himself slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip on the upstroke. He pulled the memory of Severus' voice forward, changing the wording as his hand sped up. _You will engage in clandestine liaisons while you are here, Potter, with me! I'll bend you over my desk and fill you with my hard cock, fucking you so hard you won't ride a broom for days!_

"Fuck!" Harry yelped, coming hard as he envisioned that scene. A wave of his hand cleaned up the sticky mess, and Harry stared up at the canopy as his breathing returned to normal. This was going to be harder that he had thought when the mere presence of the man made him this randy. 

Pushing himself up, Harry padded to the bathroom to take care of his needs. Studying his face as he brushed his teeth, Harry could see that he'd inherited his mum's cheekbones and nose, his chin and forehead, like his unruly hair, had come from his dad. All together it wasn't a bad looking face, he reasoned, with none of the spots Ron seemed to develop. Surely if someone wanted him, they could look past the hair to his face?

Harry returned to the bed, casting a wandless Warming Charm before he crawled under the covers. Another spell confirmed that the Golden Snitch Harry had inherited from Albus Dumbledore was undisturbed on the top of the dresser, the protective field flaring red. With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes, feeling a bit ridiculous. He'd searched the Forbidden Forest for over two hours for the Resurrection Stone, his heart in his throat at the thought that someone might have picked it up. The sun had been setting when Harry, frustrated, sweaty, and covered in filth, had cast the strongest Summoning Charm he could. 

To his amazement, the Resurrection Stone came flying at him, and Harry was thankful for his Seeker reflexes as he jumped to catch it. Feeling the slight weight of the cold stone, magical energy radiating from it, Harry had been tempted to turn it three times in his hand, just to see his parents once again. The edge of the cracked stone had dug into his palm, and the pain seemed to bring Harry back to his senses – the temptation to use the Stone had been why he'd left it in the forest in the first place. Harry had tucked it back into the Golden Snitch and spelled it closed.

Harry hadn't told anyone where he'd left the Resurrection Stone, not even Ron and Hermione, who knew all about the actual Deathly Hallows. The temptation to try and bring back the people they had lost in the Battle of Hogwarts would have just been too much. The secret had been safe until Harry had learned of the newest threat. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been grim when he'd relayed the intelligence to Harry as they walked through the deserted hallways near the empty Wizengamot chamber. It was clear that the Minister was being as cautious as possible, recognizing what only a few knew, that Harry was the master of all three of the Deathly Hallows. 

Turning on his side, Harry bunched the pillow up, trying to get comfortable. He had no plans to turn the artifacts over to the Department of Mysteries as Kingsley had suggested, having experienced in the past how secure the Unspeakables kept the things. Slytherin's ring would join the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb as soon as he could figure out a way to convince Sna…Severus to assist him. It seemed such a contradiction that Harry trusted emphatically the one man who made no secret of how much he hated him, but Harry did. 

Sleep eluded him, though, as Harry tossed and turned. His body seemed restless, almost like it was yearning for Severus, which Harry put down to being overtired and worried about this current assignment. Harry knew he must have dozed off at some point as he kept starting awake, fragments of nightmares intermingling with explicit dreams of hard chests and stroking fingers. Kicking off the bedding as the first rays of sunshine hit the castle, Harry got up and showered, carefully dressing in his regular duty uniform, with the modified robes and trousers tucked into serviceable boots.

Harry was standing at the window in the Headmaster's office when Severus descended the steps; the progression was steady and sure, and there was no angry clicking of his boot heels. Perhaps Severus would be more willing to discuss things this morning. Setting his mug down, Harry turned to the tea tray and poured another mug full, hot, dark, and no sweetness, just the way Severus liked it. Silently, Harry extended it to Severus as he approached, holding it steady as both he and the cup were scrutinized. 

Pleased when Severus reached out and took it without a word, Harry turned back to the window, the light of day revealing a new blanket of snow. Dark clouds on the northern horizon promised more of the same, and Harry realized he'd missed winters in Scotland – not so much the cold, but the pleasure of watching the snow fall, whether gently drifting down or falling hard enough to turn the entire world white. Severus moved to stand beside him, blowing across the top of his tea as his eyes took in the view, in a silence that Harry felt no need to fill.

"You have withheld information," Severus said in a neutral voice, taking a small sip.

Harry felt a slight smile curve his lips. "Yes, but I had to make sure I had it before I brought it up."

" _It_ , Mister Potter?"

A flock of birds rose from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and Harry leaned forward, his eyes scanning for any other movement. Seeing none, Harry straightened and slid his hand in his robe pocket, bringing out the Golden Snitch.

"I'm not sure how much you know about the Deathly Hallows, Headmaster," Harry said quietly, "as I'd never heard of them when we started our search for the Horcruxes."

"I am aware of the legend, as are most wizarding children, but I didn't put too much credence in them until Albus' portrait informed me about his wand." There was underlying impatience in the tone Severus used, but Harry didn't know how else to start the conversation. 

Keeping the Snitch concealed in his hand, Harry frowned. "Well, I seem to have the other two Hallows in my possession and need some help with…"

Severus' head swiveled to look at him, disbelief quickly turning to anger as Harry held his gaze. "I don't know what kind of a fool you take me for, Potter, but it is impossible for you to possess all three of the Deathly Hallows!" 

Making a conscious effort not to bristle in response, Harry turned toward Severus. "Why is that?"

With a look that questioned Harry's intelligence, Severus faced him. "A wizard who was in control of all three of the Deathly Hallows would have the strongest magic in the world at his fingertips. I shudder to think of what the Dark Lord would have accomplished if he'd become the master of the Elder Wand, without adding the other two."

"So," Harry said quietly, "you believe that anyone who had the Hallows would be tempted to use them for their own gain?" 

"How could they not be tempted, Potter?" Severus snapped at him, clearly exasperated.

"What Severus says is true, Harry." Dumbledore's voice carried to them and Harry stepped away from the window to look at the portrait. "Even I succumbed to the temptation of the Resurrection Stone when I first found Slytherin's ring."

Severus stilled beside him and Harry shot him a curious look before returning his attention to the portrait as Dumbledore lifted his left hand, pink and healthy. The memory of the exchange Dumbledore had had with Severus over the ring flashed through Harry's mind, Severus furious that Dumbledore had taken such a risk. There were whispers from the other portraits as they watched.

"If I hadn't attempted to use the Stone to summon long-dead loved ones, I wouldn't have suffered the curse that set my death into motion," Dumbledore said sadly, hand brushing his beard.

Harry lifted the Snitch into view. "I didn't even consider the temptation when I left the ring in the Forbidden Forest, not until the Ministry became aware that someone was actively searching for the Hallows."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. "I left that to you because I knew that you would make sure it was properly taken care of, Harry."

Harry could feel Severus' eyes on him, but he kept looking forward. "I am hoping Headmaster Snape will help me secure this Hallow in your tomb along with the Elder Wand."

"How many others know that you had this?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

Turning his head, Harry saw that Severus was holding himself rigid, his jaws clenched. "No one, actually, I mean Ron and Hermione knew you left me the Snitch, but it didn't open until I was alone in the Forest so they didn't know what was in it. I think Mr. Lovegood and Luna may have guessed you had the Stone, but I don't know if they connected it with the ring. Voldemort," Harry ignored Severus' twitch, "must have known what it was when he stole it from the Gaunts." 

"You truly possess all three of the Hallows." 

Something in Severus' voice caused Harry to glance at him with a frown, but Severus just arched an eyebrow at his questioning look. "I just want to secure the ring with the wand, and I know if we do it together, no one is ever going to be able to get them out."

"And that infernal cloak?"

"I'm never without it and don't plan on giving it up." Harry smiled and patted his pocket. 

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "You need my assistance in opening the tomb."

Harry could hear the eye-roll in Severus' voice. "Yes, please."

His smile faded under Severus' intense stare and Harry was hard pressed not to squirm, enduring the scrutiny for a long moment before Severus gave a short nod.

"The students are going into Hogsmeade this afternoon; we should be able to take care of this at that time without worry of being seen.”

Harry nodded, thankful that Severus was willing to help and not laugh at his plans instead. If, in the future, there was a witch or wizard powerful enough to break the enchantments he and Severus would put on Dumbledore's white tomb, Harry knew that they could never become the master of the Elder Wand, as that would die with Harry.

**~~/~\~~**

Severus watched as relief washed over Potter's face and could only shake his head. Albus was right about Potter all along, Severus realized; the young man really had had no ulterior motive other than for the Dark Lord to be defeated. Lily had been exactly the same way, straightforward and honest, with no hidden goals for herself. She would have been proud of the person her son had become. Severus scowled at the twinge he felt in his chest.

Luckily, Potter misinterpreted his expression and stepped back to the window. Severus sat behind his desk, torn between acknowledging his admiration for Lily's son and holding him at bay: the latter won out. They each lost themselves in their own thoughts until a house-elf appeared with breakfast. While the meal was eaten in silence, it was not a strained one.

It was late afternoon when Severus deemed it safe enough for them to leave the castle by a little used door that led to the Headmaster's private garden. Davies had escorted the students who wanted to go into Hogsmeade for some last-minute shopping, leaving right after lunch. Severus had groused loudly, but finally acquiesced to joining Potter under his cloak as they made their way across the frozen ground to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. The lake in the background seemed agitated and dark, matching the clouds that were moving towards them.

Potter tucked the cloak back into the pocket of his robes as they stood shoulder to shoulder and dismantled the powerful protective spells surrounding the tomb, Severus having already cast the spell to keep them safe from prying eyes. When all but the last, strongest ward was left, Severus pocketed his wand and wrapped his bare hand around Potter's, pausing for a moment as their magic seemed intertwine and meld together. Lifting their hands, Potter cast the spell that made the tomb glow iridescent for several seconds, the power of their magic sending flickers of energy through Severus' body. 

Together, they opened the tomb and Severus felt his breath catch in his chest as the wrapped body of his mentor appeared. Severus still gripped Potter's hand absently as they moved forward, relinquishing his hold when Potter gently tugged. As Potter folded back the sheets reverently, Severus stepped forward and was amazed that Albus looked so peaceful, like he was simply sleeping. Potter paused for a moment, his hand brushing down Albus' sleeve before he slipped the Elder Wand from the still fingers.

As Severus watched, Potter reached into his pocket and pulled out the Golden Snitch. He looked at Severus with a small smile. 

"Could you help me with this?" 

Severus held out his hand and Potter manipulated the Snitch, a familiar stone falling into his hand. Contemplating the faceting and shape, Severus could feel the power of the magic contained in the stone, and he was careful not to close his hand around it. Potter watched him with an understanding smile, before lifting the Elder Wand and using it to liquefy a small area of the marble next to Albus' body. He levitated the stone out of Severus' hand and settled it into the molten stone, which magically hardened around the Resurrection Stone. 

"And now to make it impenetrable." 

Potter extended his hand towards Severus, who wrapped his around Potter's wrist, the powerful magic of the Elder Wand fairly vibrating his arm. Closing his eyes, Severus found that he could _feel_ the spell that Potter was casting and envision the strands of elemental magic entwining to protect the body and tomb of Albus Dumbledore. It only took a moment, but Severus was astounded at the energy he felt radiating from the wand. How did Potter withstand the temptation to use a wand like that?

Potter leaned over Albus, sliding the wand back into his good hand, before backing into Severus, who automatically steadied him with a hand to his waist. Holding up his own wand for Severus to grab it, Potter cast the spell to reseal the crypt, keeping his back pressed against Severus. His body's reaction to Potter's closeness became apparent once they were finished and Severus was angry that he didn't immediately push away. Severus took a step back as they both worked to quickly restore the protective shields around the grave. The shields seemed to vibrate with power.

When Potter finally lowered his wand and turned toward Severus with a reckless grin, Severus allowed his turbulent emotions to turn to anger. His lips twisted into a sneer and Severus pivoted on his heel, striding away from Potter along the edge of the lake. Heading back towards the castle on a circular path that would take them past the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Severus could hear Potter's footsteps close behind him. His irritation began to wane as his mind prickled at him, pointing out his petty jealousy at Potter's strength that warred with the admiration in the fact that he could walk away from a wand that would make him immensely powerful. This whole exercise had been done to safeguard the Hallows and they had accomplished that. It didn't matter to him that Potter was going to just leave again…

"Severus!" Potter's voice was sharp with alarm.

As intent as he was on his thoughts, Severus didn't see the first black-robed figure until it stood almost directly in front of him. His wand was in his hand instantly and Severus dodged to the right as Potter began firing off spells. Conjuring a shielding charm, Severus began to move towards Potter as he dueled with the subject whose face was covered with a Death Eater mask. As Severus came abreast of Potter, several other robed figures appeared out of the lengthening shadows behind him, all their wands pointed at Harry. 

As if in slow motion, twin bursts of red spell light flashed and Severus dove in front of Harry, whose attention was on their first assailant. Casting Stunning Spells, Severus pushed at an arm, spinning Harry out of harm's way, the jinxes flashing by both of them. He managed a Blasting Curse that slammed one of their attackers into the ground before tucking his shoulder to roll. An explosion of pain seared through him and Severus slammed head first into the snowy ground. The last sound Severus heard as the world around him went black was the sound of Harry's roar of anger.

**~~/~\~~**

Harry pivoted on his heel as Severus dove at him, pushing him out from in front of a Cutting Hex that was meant for Harry. A jet of purple magic slammed into Severus who hit the ground hard, and Harry let out an infuriated shout as he spun back around, dropping into a crouch as he rapidly cast spells. Auror training had only polished the dueling skills Harry had been forced to master during the war and it was apparent that none of their attackers had ever been in a battle. Harry fought his way to Severus, straddling the prone form as he fought all four furiously. A well-aimed _Sectumsempra_ took out two of the assailants and _Stupefy_ a third. The remaining attacker fled back towards the lake.

Turning his attention to Severus, Harry cast a Levitation Charm and took off running towards the secret door. He knew he had to get Severus back to his rooms where they would be safe before he could begin to assess how badly hurt Severus was. His heart pounded as Harry sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The rooms seemed to be laid out the same as the ones he was staying in, just larger, and Harry moved through the sitting room quickly into Severus' bedroom. 

Ripping back the covers with his free hand, Harry settled Severus onto the pillows. Harry Summoned the jar of dittany he had in his bag from his own room as he did a visual assessment. Severus was bleeding heavily from a wound just into the hairline at his temple, his robes wet with snow and blood. Traces of spell light were visible as Harry waved his wand, and he ground his teeth as he recalled the violence with which their attackers had gone after Severus. 

He decided to concentrate on the head wound first, carefully pushing the matted hair out of the way to stop the bleeding and applied some of the dittany. Harry looked around frantically for something to wrap around Severus' head, leaning over to yank open the drawer of the bedside table. Bits of parchment and newspaper fell out as Harry dug around until he found a handkerchief, which he carefully cast a Cleansing Charm and Enlarging Spell on before tying it in place. Sliding onto the bed, Harry began to quickly and efficiently strip off the soiled robes, thanking Merlin that Auror training included an advanced first aid course. 

Flinging the clothing away as he went, Harry worked feverously to find the source of the blood still staining Severus' white shirt. He winced at the bruises starting to appear along Severus' collarbone as his fingers danced across the pale skin. Just under the right armpit, Harry found a jagged wound and realized that Severus hadn't completely escaped the Cutting Hex that had been thrown at Harry. Harry's heart was pounding, but his hands steady as he healed it and the two additional lacerations on his back, pausing only to carefully document the magical signature of the caster. Like fingerprints that Muggle law enforcement used, Harry could track down the perpetrator by the unique magical pattern each witch and wizard infused in their spells.

Twenty minutes later, Harry sat back and wiped his hands on the flannel he'd found. Severus was too still, his face paler than Harry would like, but his breathing was regular and his heartbeat strong. Harry had managed to counter every hex and spell that Severus had been hit with, but the physical injuries were more of a challenge. Madam Pomfrey was off visiting her newest grandchild for the holidays and there was no way Harry was going to remove Severus from the safety of Hogwarts. Whether Severus liked it or not, Harry was going to be his caretaker.

A wave of relief flooded through Harry, leaving him limp, and giving into his emotions, Harry laid his head lightly on Severus' chest, just listening to the beat of his heart for a moment. This man might loathe the very sight of him, but, by Merlin, Harry loved him. It would infuriate Severus when he regained consciousness and discovered that Harry had tended to him, knowing he would hate for Harry to see him vulnerable or helpless, never mind strip him naked and touch him. 

Turning his head, Harry pressed a kiss to the skin over Severus' heart, before pushing himself up with a sigh. He covered Severus with a blanket while he made a list in his mind of things he needed. Harry might not know whom he could trust among those currently in residence in the castle, but he did know that the house-elves would always be loyal to the Headmaster. They would bring him the potions and bandages he needed for Severus and supply them with food until Harry could figure out who had planned the attacks against them. 

The mess he'd made rummaging through the bedside table caught his eye and Harry slid to his knees. Gathering up the items scattered about, Harry froze when he saw his own face grinning at him from one of the pieces of paper. Harry stared as he sat back on his heels, recognizing the clipping from the _Daily Prophet_ that announced his graduation from the Auror academy. Slowly, he paged through the rest of the pieces, all of them news clippings of his accomplishments since leaving Hogwarts eighteen months before. A crooked grin emerged as he came across a photograph of him escorting Draco Malfoy to a Ministry function, a line of red ink slashed between the two. It had been an official assignment, but Severus wouldn't have known that. The smile grew as Harry found several other photos of him and would-be suitors that had appeared in the _Prophet_ , and every one had the other man cowering behind a red _X_.

His back braced against the bed, Harry looked through the pile twice trying to make sense of the puzzle that was Severus Snape. Could Harry have possibly missed something the day he'd left Hogwarts? All he remembered was the devastation he'd felt when Severus had rejected him, his face set in a cold, indifferent mask. His heart had felt like it had been ripped from his chest that night and Harry had left, doing what he felt was expected but feeling like an empty shell. If there was any chance…

Harry summoned a house-elf, quickly requesting the potions he needed and other items, including a plate of sandwiches for himself. As soon as the elf left, Harry cast a Monitoring Charm on Severus and headed down the curving staircase to the Headmaster's office below. The Pensieve still stood in the alcove where it had during his sixth-year meetings with Dumbledore and opened to his touch. Harry stared at it for several long moments, memories surfacing of the last, desperate occasion he'd used it. 

Chiding himself for the directions in which his thoughts had strayed, Harry concentrated on extracting the memory of that painful day. He let the strand fall into the Pensieve, his eyes following the silver coil as it spiraled down into the iridescent liquid. It always tore him apart to remember what had happened, and Harry still had nightmares of Severus standing there, impassive and foreboding as Harry walked away. Harry steeled himself as he watched the silver strand rise back up, leaning down into the Pensieve.

_"I thought I'd stay on here at Hogwarts for a few days," Harry said with a smile, remembering the incredible, desperate kiss they had shared the night before._

_Severus folded his arms across his chest, his face devoid of emotion. "Your presence is no longer required here, Potter, you are free to go."_

_Harry gasped and doubled over, the finality of the tone hitting him like a physical blow._

Pain twisted in his chest as he watched himself react to the rejection again, but Harry looked beyond himself to Severus. He saw a look of remorse pass over the impassive face, the raw pain that filled the dark eyes, and the trembling hand that reached out as if to grasp Harry's shoulder. His younger self inhaled sharply and began to straighten, Severus snatching his hand back and his face returning to its stony mask. There had been nothing else to say and Harry could remember how important it had been to walk away with his head held high.

Now he saw what he'd missed that day – Severus' façade cracking again as Harry turned toward the gates of the school. There was a moment when, if he'd not been so occupied in keeping his composure, Harry would have seen sorrow and self-loathing on the angular face. Seeing it tore at Harry's heart. As Harry watched himself walk away, the memory ended and he was once more back in Severus' office. Scrubbing his hand over his face, Harry wasn't surprised at the moisture he found there. He took a deep breath and started back up the stairs as his mind sorted out the images he'd seen. 

Stepping back into the darkened bedroom, Harry immediately checked on Severus, pleased to see that the house-elf had delivered the things he needed. He picked up a vial of pale blue potion and sat down on the bed next to Severus, his eyes tracing down the large, hooked nose to linger on the thin lips. The truth hit him like an epiphany – Severus had sent him off into his future, even though he _actually_ cared for Harry. Whether he'd thought Harry would tire of him, or that he needed to experience life outside of Hogwarts, Severus had refused to acknowledge his own feelings and had devastated Harry by doing so. On the other hand, Harry had matured as a direct result.

Busying himself with getting the potion down Severus' throat, Harry wiped a drop that spilled off the thin lips with his thumb, lingering for just a moment. Tearing his eyes away, Harry quickly finished what he needed to do, before returning to the side of the bed as he munched on a sandwich. Severus appeared to be breathing easier and according to the diagnostic spell he'd cast, seemed free of lingering magic. If he'd done everything right, Severus should be healed after a bit of resting up, sleep ensured by the touch of Dreamless Sleep in the pain potion. 

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey would be back from London, if he'd missed something. He also knew that Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch would be at dinner tomorrow night, increasing the number of trustworthy allies around the dinner table. Grabbing another sandwich, Harry watched Severus' still form as he ate, mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest. The exertion of the fight was catching up with him and all Harry wanted to do was to close his eyes for a few minutes, but he wasn't about to leave Severus alone. 

He stood to take off his robes when a chime reverberated through the bedroom and Harry froze. Cocking his head to listen as the chime went off again, Harry move towards the origin of the sound and wasn't surprised that it was coming from the Headmaster's office. Descending the stairs, Harry was at the ornate desk when a sharp knock sounded on the door. Without invitation, the door swung open and Ian Davies peered around the corner, coming into the room. He stopped short when he saw Harry. 

"Harry!" Davies sounded flustered, genuinely surprised to see Harry there. "I was, er, hoping for a word with Severus."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the edge of a white plaster peering out from under the sleeve of Davies' robes. Perhaps Davies hadn't expected to find anyone in the office and that was why he'd just walked in. 

"The Headmaster is showering, Ian, is there anything I can help with?" 

Watery blue eyes flicked over Harry's open robes and Davies took a step too close to him. "Perhaps we could get to know each other more…intimately while the Headmaster is indisposed." His voice was pitched low and sultry, but it raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck. "I'll make it amazing for you, Harry."

Harry pulled back, masking his disgust. "I'm sure you would, Ian. However I have a prior commitment, so I'll have to pass."

"Commitment?" Davies sneered.

Opening the door wider, Harry gestured Davies out with his hand. "Yes, I'm scheduled to scrub the Headmaster's back. Good evening, Ian."

The bang of the door shutting in Davies’ face was satisfying, Harry thought, waving his wand to lock the door as he trudged wearily up the steps. Did that bandage cover the remnants of the Sectumsempra Harry had cast? If so, then he suspected Davies' visit was more about assessing the damage Davies and his accomplishes had wrought on him and Severus, than anything else. Could Davies be more than just an annoying berk? And Harry still wondered why a Ravenclaw pure-blood had become a Muggle Studies teacher? 

Their attackers had definitely fancied themselves Death Eaters, wearing black robes, and at least two had worn facemasks, but Harry had to wonder whether they had actually been active participants in Voldemort's actions of three or four years ago, and _if_ these individuals were part of the group that had determined that the Hallows actually existed and were powerful enough to want to challenge Harry and Severus to get their hands on them. The only reassuring thing had been that the attack occurred well away from Dumbledore's tomb and that they had been so careful about concealing their activities. 

Severus was still unconscious when Harry slipped into the bedroom, and he sighed with relief as he watched the thin chest rise and fall. Quickly stripping off his clothing, Harry found several lacerations of his own he'd missed and healed them, too tired to do more than cast a Cleansing Charm over himself. Without a thought to his naked state, Harry crawled into Severus' bed, thankful for house-elf magic and clean sheets. Lying on his side, one hand placed carefully on Severus' chest, Harry closed his eyes. The steady rise and fall as Severus breathed reassured him, yet Harry found himself pressing close, their heads sharing a pillow.

He'd have to wait until Severus was awake to find out whether any of his theories were correct.

**~~/~\~~**

Severus' chest ached and his abdomen felt as if it was going to burst, but he didn't seem to be able to coordinate the movement of his body. Just turning his head sent nauseating waves of pain through him and there was something holding him down. He started to struggle, striving through the fog towards consciousness. There'd been a fight and they'd been attacked, and Harry…

"Shh, I'm here and I have you."

Magic washed over him, taking the tightness and pressure away from him, while gentle hands lifted his head and eased a potion into his mouth. Severus swallowed obediently, a vague corner of his mind recognizing it as a pain relief potion and of his own making. While he struggled to open his eyes, fingers began to card through his hair, calming Severus, as did the low voice assuring him he'd be fine. Severus allowed himself to succumb to the darkness once again.

The next time Severus awoke, he was free from any overt pain and alone in his bed. Moving cautiously onto his side, Severus froze as he heard a disturbing noise coming from the en suite. It sounded like someone was…humming?

The door swung open and Potter stepped out, looking very much at home in Severus' bedroom, Severus' own towel hanging precariously around his slender hips. Severus' eyes swept down from the cheeky grin, over the hairless, well-defined chest to a delicious treasure trail that began just about Potter's navel and disappeared under the edge of the towel. He had the ridiculous urge to crawl out of bed and follow that trail to the prize at the end. Only the general ache in his body stopped him from making a fool of himself.

"Potter!" His voice sounded high-pitched to his ears and Severus quickly cleared his throat. "Remove my towel at once!"

Potter's grin turned wicked and he whipped the towel off, tossing it back into the bathroom. Severus found his eyes glued to the lovely prick rising from a nest of dark curls. Unashamed, Harry moved to the edge of the bed and gently pressed Severus back with his hand.

"You took a couple of good curses, Severus, as well as a hex that bordered on Dark, and need to rest up a bit," Potter told him as he had the audacity to sit on the bed next to Severus. Before Severus could even sputter, Potter had a hand on his forehead as if trying to ascertain whether he had a fever or not. 

"Potter!" Severus attempted to bat the hand away, his voice coming out as embarrassingly reedy. 

"I was Harry, before," Potter said quietly as he straightened, wand appearing in his hand to flick over Severus.

Severus made a sound in his throat as he felt sleep pants form around his lower half, frowning as he tried to remember exactly what had happened. Fragments of several figures ambushing them came flooding back, as did the memory of immense pain. He knew he'd been hit hard with a hex to the back, even as he'd managed to push Potter out of the way of another. 

"I can either cast an Elimination Charm on you or help you to the bathroom." Potter stood up and retrieved his pants from a pile of clothing on the end of the bed.

Sitting up slowly, Severus averted his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed, concentrating on doing it himself. His legs felt shaky as Severus put his weight on them and his knees buckled as he took his first step. Potter was there, pulling Severus against him, banding an arm around his waist to support him. Gritting his teeth against the pounding headache, Severus allowed himself to be helped to the bathroom, steadying himself on the sink before slamming the door in Potter's face.

After using the toilet and splashing water on his face, Severus opened the door to find Potter still standing there, a smile on his face. Severus tried to brush by only to have Potter smoothly slide his arm back around Severus' waist. Settling back against the pillows, Severus noted that the bedding had been changed and a tray of tea had been delivered. The drapes had been drawn back to show gray light filtering in. 

"You've been unconscious for about sixteen hours," Potter said, handing him a mug of tea. "On top of the hexes, you also sustained a head injury." 

Severus blew across the top of his mug while his mind wound backward through the likely activities of the last half day. A frown scored his forehead as Severus went back to the heart-stopping moment when he'd seen the shadow move with a wand pointed at Harry. The flash of spell-light had given Severus the target, but…

"The alarm never sounded!" Severus straightened, tea sloshing in his mug.

"Alarm?" Potter set his mug down with a bang. "What alarm?"

"The alarm that has been woven into the protective spells around Hogwarts from the time of the Founders!" Severus snapped, his brain shifting through the possibilities. "It sounds as if someone who is not a resident of the castle casts a spell that could be used to do harm."

"Bloody hell! It _is_ Davies!" Potter jumped off the bed, pacing to the window and back, one hand raking through his already disheveled hair. 

"Explain!" Severus' head had begun to pound in earnest.

Potter sat down beside him, retrieving a potion vial from the drawer in his bedside table. "Professor Davies came to your office shortly after the attack, never did say what he needed you for, but did manage to proposition me when I said you were in the shower." He handed Severus the pain-relieving potion. "And he had at rather a large plaster covering something on his wand arm."

"There were four of them, possibly the three Ravenclaw seventh-years who stayed for the holidays," Severus agreed after swallowing the contents, sipping at his tea to wash the bitter taste of the potion away. "They appear to be a tight-knit group."

"With grand ambitions, obviously, but Davies doesn't seem the type to be the driving force behind something like this." Potter turned to set the vial down.

Severus tipped his head to one side, thinking hard. "Perhaps not, but every wizarding child would have read the legend of the Deathly Hallows growing up."

"Yes, but very few knew that it was based on an actual story and know that the Hallows are real." 

"Any of the pure-blood families would have taught that the Hallows were real!" Severus scoffed.

Potter gave him a look that Severus couldn't decipher as he drained his own tea and set the mug back on the tray. Turning back, he held his hand out for Severus' as well. With a frown, Severus drained it and handed it back, his eyes catching the open drawer beside the bed. The clippings he kept in it were in disarray and Severus' eyes darted up to Potter, who was busy stripping off his pants. Potter calmly climbed back onto the bed and Severus knew with no doubt that Potter had seen them, more likely, had even looked through them.

"Potter! How dare you…" 

Severus' tirade was cut short as Potter straddled him and kissed him, hard. Holding Severus' hands loosely against the pillow, their magic instantly entwining where they touched, Potter held Severus' eyes, his own intense.

" _Harry_. My name is Harry and you should get used to saying it, as I'm not going anywhere." Those eyes dared Severus to delve deeper into them. "You aren't going to push me away again, Severus. Push _this_ away."

Potter… _Harry_ kissed him again, this time with light brushes of his lips across Severus', tantalizing and teasing. Severus easily freed his arms and wrapped them around Harry, rolling over quickly. With Harry pinned beneath him, Severus braced himself with one hand and threaded the other through Harry's disheveled hair. The miscreant had the audacity to smile up at him, but not make a move to help.

Lowering his head, Severus whispered against Harry's lips, "Be very sure that this, that _I_ am what you want, _Harry_ , as I don't do casual relationships and I don't share what I consider mine." 

Severus caught Harry's groan in his mouth as he teased the pliant lips open, dipping his tongue inside to taste Harry. Delving deeper, Severus devoured the heated sweetness he found there, moaning himself when he felt Harry's tongue tentatively touch his. It was heady and incredibly arousing to kiss Harry, even with the inevitable clashing of noses and clicking of teeth. Pain warred with arousal as Severus lifted his head, taking in Harry's flushed face and eyes dilated with passion. 

As he moved to kiss Harry again, a painful catch in his chest made Severus bury his face in the soft mess of hair. He felt Harry draw a deep breath and his arms encircled Severus, rolling him back over in the bed. His breathing eased as Severus settled back against the pillows, his libido protesting the cessation of their activities. 

"Perhaps we should wait a bit to continue any strenuous activity," Severus rasped out, reluctant to release the warmth of Harry against him.

Harry didn't seem to mind, remaining pressed along his side as they both struggled to get their breathing under control. Severus shifted his arm until it was wrapped loosely around Harry, whose head had somehow ended up on his shoulder.

"I take it you found my guilty pleasure while rooting through my personal effects."

"I was looking for something to hold the bandage on your head," Harry told him softly. "Are you ready to stop denying what's between us?"

Severus sighed loudly, covering the tightness in his throat. "I had only your best interest at heart."

"We'll discuss what effect that had on me at some point," Harry warned him. "However, at the moment, we have a more immediate concern of a professor who seems to be the ringleader of a group that wants to hurt one or both of us."

"Ian Davies seems an unlikely candidate for a Death Eater," Severus said, searching his memory. "Not that I had much to do with the low-echelon ranks towards the end of the war, so he could have easily been superficially involved."

"He doesn't strike me as the type to be able to be at the head of a plot to steal artifacts like the Deathly Hallows, despite being in Ravenclaw." Harry shifted against him. "There's just something missing in his personality."

"The diabolic insanity?" Severus snorted. "All levity aside, I'd have to agree with your assessment. Someone other than Ian Davies is directing this quest, but someone who trusts him enough to allow Davies free rein. The Deathly Hallows are said to make one invincible, with the ability to cheat death." Severus narrowed his eyes. "We should be looking for someone who has a great deal of influence over Davies, an older relative possibly." 

"I'll send a message to Kingsley and see if he can make some discreet inquires," Harry said, sitting up. 

"Perhaps the house-elves can send something up as well, I'm feeling a bit peckish." Severus' eyes followed the lithe form as Harry slid out of bed and began to pull on his clothes.

Severus ended up slipping into a light sleep as Harry moved about the room, summoning house-elves. His last thoughts centered on his seemingly uncharacteristic acquiescence to Harry's demands. Perhaps it was the after-effects of the curses he'd been hit with the day before or perhaps, Severus acknowledged, he was simply tired of sacrificing his happiness to the greater good. The powers that be, be damned, Severus was going to take whatever Harry decided to give him.

**~~/~\~~**

Harry crept through the castle under his cloak, although he really needn't have bothered as the corridors to the Owlery were deserted. He didn't see a single one of the dozen students as he made his way up to the high tower. A soft gray Scops owl swooped down to land on his outstretched hand and Harry keenly felt Hedwig's loss once again. Harry petted the owl for several minutes, feeding it the small piece of bacon he'd brought with him, before tying his message on its leg.

"Take this to Minister Shacklebolt, at the Ministry of Magic, and don't give it to anyone else. You can peck whoever might try to remove it," Harry told the bird before sending it out the window.

The owl dove gracefully, his wings spreading wide as he swept in an arc towards the Quidditch field. The sky was steel gray and Harry expected snow to start falling at any moment as the wind picked up. At the far end of the pitch, a movement caught Harry's eye. Turning, he focused on the group of figures who were gathered under the far set of goals. It was too far to make out the participants without Omnioculars, but Harry recognized the student robes the figures wore. Safely concealed beneath his cloak, Harry watched them until the cold drove him back into the castle.

Trotting rapidly down the steps, Harry pondered what the Muggles Studies group could be doing out on the Quidditch pitch in the bitter cold. If Ian Davies _was_ somehow involved in the conspiracy to steal the Hallows, he could have the students using the holidays to search the grounds. He didn't think many people knew about Dumbledore's possession of the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone, but then, there weren't many who supposedly had known about the Horcruxes, either. Maybe that was something he should have asked Kingsley, Harry thought as he rounded the last corner before the moving stairs and almost ran headlong into Ian Davies.

Pivoting sharply to the right, Harry spun away from the man who was striding rapidly away from the direction of the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw Tower. Davies was oblivious to Harry's presence, not missing a step as Harry silently scrambled to get out of his way. The look on Davies face chilled Harry as he moved past, the determination and loathing there were palpable. Stopping, Harry watched Davies continue out the Entrance Hall and out through the doors into the courtyard. It was also the fastest way to get to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry puzzled over Davies' expression as he continued up to the doorway that led to his assigned rooms. Shedding the cloak as he walked through the sitting room, Harry folded it automatically as he stepped into the Headmaster's office and into Severus' rooms. A quick glance into the bedroom showed that Severus was still napping, having lain down after they'd eaten the breakfast the house-elves had provided. The healing potion's relaxing component should be wearing off soon and hopefully Severus would be feeling better. Harry smiled, knowing Severus would demand information from him. 

Summoning a house-elf to bring a lunch tray, Harry stood by the window, absently scanning the horizon. He still had a hard time believing that Ian Davies was the brains behind a Dark plot of any kind. Despite his intelligence, the man struck Harry as a follower instead of someone who knew exactly what the true of power of the Hallows was. It would take an individual who was able to organize and strategize on a large scale in order to utilize the unique powers of all the Deathly Hallows. Harry snorted; he truly hoped that the public never found out that he was the master of all three.

"Perhaps you can share whatever it is you find so amusing, Potter," a sleep-rough voice said, the sneer in the voice apparent.

"I was just thinking that Ian Davies doesn’t seem to have the lust for power that he needs to be the head of any Dark conspiracy." Harry turned from the window to see Severus standing in the bedroom doorway, wrapped in a black dressing gown.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from using Davies and the word _lust_ in the same sentence." Severus stepped into the sitting room. "The mere idea turns my stomach."

A lunch tray appeared on the low table and Harry's stomach grumbled at the wonderful aroma. Severus arched an eyebrow at him before gesturing Harry into a seat on the couch. Sitting across from him, Severus reached for one of the bowls of thick stew and began eating, Harry copying his motions. For a few minutes, they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, Harry giving Severus a surreptitious once-over. He was pleased to see more color in the sallow face and Severus eat his lunch with obvious hunger.

"You shouldn't have gone through my possessions."

The quiet statement took Harry by surprise and he could feel his face heat. "I hadn't intended to and I was actually trying to put right the mess I'd made when I realized what I was looking at." He met Severus' eyes. "Would you've ever said anything to me?"

Severus looked back steadily. "Probably not, as I believed you were better off not being aware of my…regard."

Harry allowed a smile to curve his lips. "Then I can't be sorry that I stumbled onto the clippings, because you had me thoroughly convinced that you loathed me." He set his empty bowl down, reaching for a shortbread biscuit. "What do you think of Davies’ involvement in the attack on us?"

"Davies is an idiot who couldn't have planned a high tea, let alone an ambush like that!" Severus snorted, sipping on his tea. "More likely following directives given to him by someone else."

Harry swallowed a mouthful of biscuit. "Yes, but who and why would they want to stir things up again?"

"There's always something to be gained from turmoil, whether it’s political or financial," Severus told him dryly. "Most megalomaniacs don't start on their path with the idea of world domination as a goal; it just seems to evolve into that."

Snorting, Harry grinned; who knew Snape could be so funny. "Roger Davies never struck me as being someone who would be involved in anything like this, how could his brother be so different?"

"Different mothers, actually," Severus said, brushing shortbread crumbs from his fingertips. "Roger's mother died under mysterious circumstances when he was quite young, and his father, Malcolm, remarried. His new wife was from a pure-blood family which had long embraced the Dark Lord's views. Her father, Stuart Rosier, and brother, Evan, were both Death Eaters, and it is quite possible that she had similar leanings."

Harry frowned. "Evan Rosier? That name sounds familiar."

Severus gave him an unreadable look. "He was killed in a duel with Aurors around the time you were born. Your father was one of the Aurors involved."

Everything in Harry stilled. "My dad was the Auror who killed him." It wasn't a question.

Severus nodded. "I believe Frank Longbottom and your godfather were also on the team."

Something in Severus' tone told Harry that there was even more to this strange coincidence. "You were somehow involved in the whole thing."

"Yes," Severus said grimly as he stood and paced to the window. "I was already working for Albus and provided him the information on the Death Eater raid."

The information was delivered in a matter-of-fact tone, but Harry could tell that the event had had a profound impact on Severus. He moved to stand beside Severus as they both stared out at the snow beginning to fall outside. Harry allowed their arms to brush as they stood for several minutes in silence. Auror training overrode the emotions churning inside Harry.

"Well, then we can expect the leader of this plot to move things to the next level since the ambush failed. I think we need to be on our guard."

"So, this could be more a vendetta against you and me than some type of Dark plot."

"Possibly, but I would have to assume that whomever is doing this is also very much aware of the capabilities of the Deathly Hallows and the fact that you are the master of all three." Severus stared out the window, his back rigid. "Which means the individual has to be at least my age and have access to highly classified Ministry information."

"So not Ian."

"No," Severus said, turning towards him. "And Davies' inept handling of the assault on us could force a more overt act, spearheaded by the leader themselves."

"With us both here and the castle virtually empty, the timing would be perfect."

"Add to that the fact that faculty members are allowed to invite guests, limited to family or a significant other, for Christmas dinner." Severus took a half step towards him. "It also means that we will be inseparable for the foreseeable future." 

Harry was surprised to find that he was almost as tall as Severus was now and made a mental note to buy boots with heels on them in the near future. His body, already half-hard, reacted to Severus' closeness and Harry willed it to behave even as he felt his face flush. Severus arched an eyebrow, but ignored Harry's discomfort as he continued to watch him intently.

Clearing his throat, Harry gave his head a slight upward tilt. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Severus took him up on his invitation and closed the distance between them, kissing him hard before straightening with a smirk. "Then we have work to do before we head down to Christmas Eve dinner." 

Harry reached out and fisted the front of the dressing gown, pulling Severus back to kiss him again. "As long as you plan to address _this_ as soon as it's appropriate."

Severus narrowed his eyes, examining Harry's face intently. "Let us smother one inferno before we ignite another."

Something about the dry tone and the promise in Severus' eyes made Harry tingle with anticipation and he grinned in response. Despite their preparations, the meal was anticlimactic. Ian Davies was so charming it turned Harry's stomach. The reactions of the Muggle Studies students were more than telling, with the Ravenclaws sullen and quiet, studiously avoiding Harry's eyes. The lone Slytherin apparently thought defiant was the way to go, which unfortunately made Harry snort with laugher, hardly intimidated by a fourteen–year-old. The other students looked on with mild amusement and Harry winked at them.

Madam Pomfrey greeted him warmly, speculative eyes darting between him and Severus throughout dinner. She readily accompanied them back to Severus' office afterwards, disappearing into the rooms above. Harry knew that the mediwitch would insist on examining Severus thoroughly and he just hoped he'd properly cared for Severus after the attack. 

Heading up to his rooms, Harry changed out of his uniform and into his jeans. Harry shook out his cloak, throwing it over his jumper, and slipped out the door. It wouldn't hurt to check the castle's protective spells and make sure none of the students were out of their common rooms. It seemed a bit ironic to Harry that he was employing the same method to try to catch students that he used to sneak around himself. 

Tonight, however, it seemed everyone was occupied elsewhere. Not even Peeves was around to annoy Harry as he made his way through the empty corridors. From the Astronomy Tower to the Great Hall, the North Tower to the West Tower, Harry didn't see anyone. Festive decorations swayed in the drafts, fairy lights twinkled on the Christmas trees set around the hallways, and Harry swore the scent of gingerbread permeated the castle. 

The only thing that Harry found out of the ordinary was that the doors leading out to the courtyard had been left unsecured. A quick check of the courtyard showed the drifts of heavily falling snow were undisturbed by footprints. Locking the doors, Harry tapped his wand against the palm of his hand before casting a monitoring and alarm spell he'd learned during Auror training. Just in case this was more than a simple oversight, Harry would be alerted if someone other than a student entered through the doors.

Returning to his rooms, Harry moved through them, pausing to gather what he needed, before heading into Severus' bedroom. As he suspected he would, Harry found Severus sound asleep. Silently, Harry stripped off his clothing, neatly folding it in a stack, before carefully crawling into the large bed. Severus stirred as Harry's head hit the pillow, turning towards Harry with a sigh. A hand moved across the mattress towards him and Harry captured it in one of his. 

"Harry." 

It was a mere whisper of sound, but it sent a flood of warmth through him, and Harry curled close. Neither of them had ever had a visit from Father Christmas, Harry was fairly sure, but he was knew _this_ had to feel as good as any gift. He hadn't thought to buy Severus a gift, convinced it, like him, would be rejected. Maybe he could give Severus a special present in the morning, nevertheless.

**~~/~\~~**

Severus was having a brilliant dream: hands were trailing down his chest with light, enticing strokes and a hot mouth latched onto a nipple. He stirred, groaning deeply as the hands traveled, fingertips exploring him as he moved. His legs fell open in invitation as both lips and hands converged on his groin, his cock hard and throbbing in anticipation. The touches were tentative, either teasing or inexperienced, and the magic seeking his was as arousing as the fingers on his skin.

The first touch of a tongue on his cock had Severus arching upward and his eyes flew open when he heard a startled yelp. Harry grinned sheepishly as he crawled up Severus' body. From Severus' perspective, the view was breathtaking.

"Sorry," Harry whispered against his lips. "You startled me."

Severus threaded his fingers into the thick, tousled hair, and tilted Harry's head just so before kissing him deeply. Harry tasted of innocence and ambrosia, his skin tingling where it met Harry's, and the combination made his toes curl. In the midst of their kiss, Severus felt Harry reach back and take hold of his cock. Severus arched upward again as Harry rocked backward, and suddenly Severus was sliding into the most incredible slick heat. 

Harry stilled and Severus swallowed his gasp, lifting his hands to brace the slender hips. Gentling the kiss, Severus nipped at Harry's bottom lip as he held Harry steady. 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

Harry gave him a crooked smile. "Sort of, you know, with my fingers."

Snorting, Severus smoothed one hand along Harry's flank. "Push back against me and relax." 

Nodding, Harry did as he was told and Severus slowly began to make shallow thrusts. Then he felt Harry relax and they both groaned as Severus slid deep. Tightening his grip on Harry's hips, Severus helped Harry rock back against him as they set up a rhythm. He felt Harry surrounding him, their very magic twining together, and Severus was lost.

"Sev!" Harry gasped, his muscles clenching around Severus as warmth flooded between them. 

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus buried himself deep, filling Harry with his release. The orgasm was unlike any he'd ever experienced before and Severus was almost certain he'd lost consciousness, at least momentarily. Magic washed over him and Severus opened his eyes to find Harry nose to nose with him, an uncertain grin on his face.

"That wasn't a _Scourgify_ was it?" 

"Merlin, no! Just a mild cleansing charm." Harry laughed huskily. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

Severus cupped the back of Harry's head, kissing him softly. "Happy Christmas, Harry." He rolled them over, holding Harry against him. "We will be discussing this in the near future, correct?"

Harry buried his face in Severus' throat, his answer muffled. "Don't think you'll let me avoid it."

"Impertinent brat," Severus muttered sleepily, allowing a smile as he tightened his arm protectively around Harry as they both slipped into a post-coital nap.

It was several hours later, after a leisurely shower and sharing the few gifts which had appeared for each of them, that Severus escorted Harry out through his office. Lunch was a more casual affair than Christmas dinner and Severus had worn his usual robes. Falling a half step behind, he was delighted with the way Harry's uniform fit, now that he allowed himself a good look. He suspected Harry knew he was ogling his arse, but he stayed within his role by walking ahead of him.

As they approached the Great Hall, Harry slowed, looking toward the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw Tower and the side courtyard. He'd told Severus about the unlocked doors, but Severus didn't think that was an unusual oversight by the students, especially with most of the teaching staff gone.

"I'm just going to go check the doors, Severus." Harry flashed him a smile. "I'll be right along."

With a shake of his head, Severus made his way into the Great Hall, not surprised to see the large, round table decorated festively with baskets of Christmas biscuits, steaming tureens of soup, and trays of sandwiches. The simple lunch met with Severus' approval, especially with the full dinner that would be served at teatime.

"You're looking splendid today, Severus!" Poppy Pomfrey was already seated at the table with the youngest of the students. 

Severus inclined his head, hiding a smile. "Amazing what a good night's sleep can do to one's constitution."

"Your constitution, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall stepped through the doorway followed by the two sixth-year Gryffindor students. "Does this have anything to do with Harry Potter visiting?" 

Severus lifted an eyebrow; leave it to Minerva to see right through him. "Auror Potter's _assignment_ was not my doing, Minerva. How was your trip?"

"Simply lovely, thank you." Minerva looked at him closely as she sat beside Poppy. "I ran into Kingsley yesterday and he mentioned there was a spot of trouble." She fixed him with a steely gaze.

" _Potter_ is a spot of trouble!" Severus sneered, ignoring the giggles coming from the two female students. "Just another assignment for the Chosen One, Minerva."

The door open and the fourth-year Slytherin, Tuttle, shot through it. He hurried to where Severus had just seated himself. "Headmaster! Auror Potter said to tell you that he needs your help."

Dread pooled in Severus' stomach as he took in the student's flushed face and malicious eyes. One didn't have to be a Legilimens to see that Tuttle wasn't being truthful, and Severus knew something had happened to Harry. Pushing his chair back, Severus stood and made a point to catch Minerva's eyes.

"Looks like we have another Lockhart situation, Minerva. Don't start without us." 

The narrowing of his deputy head's eyes told him his message had been received and Severus followed Tuttle out of the Great Hall. It was telling to Severus that the fourth-year Hufflepuff, Rutledge, as well as the five Ravenclaw seventh-years were as absent as Davies. The two fourth-years were a surprise, disappointing Severus who knew that Tuttle's family had been neutral during both of the wars. 

"What seems to be Auror Potter's problem, Mr. Tuttle?" Severus' wand was already in his hand, hidden by his sleeve, as he strode towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"McKenzie cast a spell that went wonky, I guess, and Potter needs your help." The sneer in the adolescent voice grated on Severus.

"And why would a Hufflepuff be casting a spell of any kind in Ravenclaw Tower?" Severus stopped just prior to the last turn in the corridor, watching as Tuttle skittered forward. 

"Nicely played, Headmaster!" Ian Davies appeared, wand aimed at Severus. "Too bad poor Harry didn't think of that."

Severus kept his back to the stone wall as he moved forward, his wand still hidden in his sleeve. At the landing of the stairs leading up to the Ravenclaw common room, Severus saw Harry lying slumped against the bottom of the steps, a thin trickle of blood running down the side of his face, clearly immobilized by a spell. His eyes lit up at the sight of Severus and then shifted to look at Tuttle, who also had his wand in his hand. The Muggle Studies students stood to one side, their wands on Harry as they watched the proceedings silently. 

Turning back, Severus gave Davies a cold look. "Just what is this all about, _Professor_?" 

" _Expelliarmus_!" Davies caught his wand as it flew from Severus' hand, joining Harry's wand. "It seems poor Harry has managed to make this easy for us, falling for Beatrice's cries for help." Davies was smug as he tapped their wands against his leg, angry sparks shooting out.

"Ambush seems to be your forte, Davies," Severus sneered, deliberately moving around the room until he stood beside Harry. If he could just touch Harry, their combined magic should give Harry the strength he needed to break the spell holding him. 

Davies shrugged, a superior look on his face. "My family has spent decades trying to track down what is rightfully ours, Snape, what was stolen centuries ago!" He took a step closer, his wand coming up in a threatening manner. " _We_ are the true descendants of Cadmus Peverell! The Resurrection Stone is ours!"

There was an unbalanced light in Ian Davies' eyes, and Severus moved closer to Harry. His leg pressed against Harry's hand, allowing his trouser leg to ride up until flesh met flesh. The feel of their magic entwining was a welcome rush as Davies continued to rant. Severus felt Harry relax, his hand moving fractionally and knew their combined magic had allowed him to cast off the spell.

"Potter may be the legitimate heir to Ignotus' cloak, but he's forfeited that with his greed!" Davies gestured with the hand holding their two wands. "Now I have the Elder Wand and Potter told Beatrice that you had the invisibility cloak, so you can give that to me now."

Severus put his hand out to forestall Davies’ approach, sliding his left hand into his empty pocket. "Why would I hand it over to you?"

"I _will_ be the Master of Death!" Davies lashed out suddenly, kicking Harry in the leg, and Severus was amazed that Harry didn't move. He tensed, drawing his hand out of his pocket as if dangling a cloak from it.

"Do that again and I will drop this so that you'll never be able to find it!" Severus snapped, whipping the hand away from Davies.

Harry's hand closed around his ankle and Severus scanned the faces of the students gathered around the landing. Half were gazing at his hand as if fascinated by the empty air and the others had their eyes glued to Davies. Severus could feel Harry gathering himself and tensed.

"You don't have any choice, Snape!" Davies snarled. "You're going to kill Potter at the top of the Astronomy Tower just like you did his beloved mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and then I'll be forced to kill you myself. It will come out afterwards that you've been putting students under the Imperius and having your wicked way with these poor young witches!"

The seventh-year girls twittered as if on cue and Severus took a good look at their eyes, noting for the first time the vacant stare that was indicative of the Imperius Curse. 

"…execute you as you should have been for your betrayal of …"

"Enough, Ian, you blithering idiot!" A sharp voice cut through Davies' tirade and Severus turned his head to see an elderly witch in the unmistakable robes of an Unspeakable descending the stairs, her wand also trained on Severus. "You'll pardon my unorthodox arrival, Headmaster. I utilized the Floo in Filius' study."

"Hogwarts Governors are always welcome, Madam Austin." Severus bent at the waist in a mockery of a bow. "I am sure Professor Flitwick would be shocked at your motivation for this particular visit."

Davies chose that moment to dive for the non-existent invisibility cloak and Harry jumped up, silently Summoning their wands. Tossing Severus his, Harry disappeared under the real cloak as Severus sidestepped the Cruciatus Curse that Tuttle cast. Davies rolled right into the path of a jinx his aunt threw at Severus, and the entire room dissolved into a mess of crisscrossing spell light. Through the smoke and dust, Severus managed to stun the Imperiused students and levitate them out of the way before turning his attention to Tuttle and McKenzie. In short order, all the students were incapacitated, but Davies, a wild look in his eyes, was back on his feet. 

A burst of powerful magic, Harry's magic, wrapped around Severus and he knew Harry was close as he concentrated on subduing the powerful witch on the stairs. As an Unspeakable, the woman knew spells that no one else had ever heard of before. A flash of orange spell light burst through Harry's shield and Severus jerked back as his sleeve exploded in flame. Harry materialized behind him, casting a smothering charm. With a roar, Harry spun around and Stunned the witch as Severus leaned to the side and hit Davies with a Stupefying Charm.

The sound of running feet had them both swinging around with wands trained on the hallway as Minerva, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a contingent of Aurors appeared. Instantly assessing the situation, the Aurors began to sort things out with Harry's assistance while Minerva smirked and Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"I should have known that Harry would land right in the middle of the very plot I was trying to protect him from!" Kingsley rubbed a hand over his gleaming head. "Although I wouldn't have ever imagined that the leak about the Hallows was actually within the Unspeakables themselves, it does help with damage control."

"I don't believe Drusilla Austin would have given out the knowledge that Harry provided the Ministry, there are too many Questors out there still searching for the Hallows. She barely trusted her own nephew, judging by what little information she gave Davies."

"And his cousins," Harry said, joining them. "Both Tuttle and McKenzie are related to Davies through his mother's family. They were taught from birth that the Resurrection Stone was a family heirloom and they needed to get it back."

Kingsley shook his head. "It must have been Austin who hatched the plot; as head of the Department of Mysteries, she was the only one who had access to Harry's full report on all the Hallows."

Harry swayed towards him and Severus caught him with his good arm. "Good, that might mitigate the danger of future Dark Lords’ ability to ferret out the information." Severus' arm began to throb in earnest. "At the moment, however, I believe a once-over by Poppy and some sustenance would be in order."

Spending Christmas in bed seemed a splendid way to pass the holiday, Severus reflected several hours later, sated and sleepy as Harry curled against him. Perhaps Father Christmas had remembered them both this year and made them a present of each other.

**~~/~\~~**

Harry leaned against the doorframe as he watched Severus adjust the cuffs on his dark blue robes, the tiny silver buttons catching the torchlight. His body tightened as Harry thought of undoing all those as he peeled the layers of clothing off Severus. Straightening, he stepped closer.

"Why don't we just stay in tonight?" Harry muttered as he slid his arms around Severus' waist and pressed against his back.

Taking a last look into the mirror, Severus turned in the circle of Harry's arms and kissed him hard before pushing him to arm's length. "No."

Harry hung his head for a moment before Summoning his cloak to follow Severus out of his rooms and down the stairs. Ignoring the whistles and catcalls from the portraits, Harry hurried to keep up with his lover as Severus strode through the castle to the Apparation point just beyond the winged boars guarding Hogwarts' gates. Severus opened his arms and Harry stepped into his embrace.

"If we are late, _you_ will deal with…"

Grinning, Harry Apparated them both to just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. 

"…Molly Weasley!" Severus finished, arching an eyebrow before starting down the lane.

Catching up, Harry slid his hand into Severus', thrilled when it was squeezed gently. The night was crisp and clear, the stars twinkling, and the half-moon providing enough light to guide their way. The Burrow was brightly lit, and as they came through the protective shields, they were battered by loud music and boisterous laughter. 

Severus paused on the doorstep and drew Harry into his arms. They could both hear the people inside counting down to midnight and Harry sighed, his nervousness returning full force. It was nerve wracking enough to introduce his new lover to the people he considered family, but in the aftermath of the war and all the roles Severus had played, there was so much potential for everything to go wrong.

"Harry," Severus used a finger to lift his chin, "Molly would not have asked us to be the family's [first-footers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-Foot) if she had any issues with our relationship. And despite Granger's threat to hex my balls off, I have faith that they will recognize the depth of my…attachment."

 _"…three, two, one! Happy New Year!"_

Harry looked into Severus' eyes, thrilled at the words and knew he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. "Happy New Year, Severus."

Severus' lips curved upwards. "Happy New Year and many, many more together, my Harry."

Moving to bring their lips together, Harry poured his feelings into the kiss. Severus tugged him even closer, just as the door opened.

"Welcome, first-footers…" Molly's voice trailed off into a giggle.

"Hey, get a room!" Charlie yelled as laughter exploded within.

Severus pulled back slowly, meeting Harry's eyes with a heated gaze, before turning together as a couple, to greet their friends.

~~fin~~


End file.
